Educação à Moda Antiga
by Sarinha Myuki
Summary: Edward e Bella vivem com Renesmee em absoluto caos. Edward é favorável a uma educação moderna, ainda que Renesmee esteja extrapolando todos os limites aceitáveis. Será que Edward conseguirá continuar a usar seus métodos passivos de educação ou terá que apelar à maneira como foi educado por Carlisle?
1. I - Maravilhas da Paternidade

Pessoal, aqui vai minha primeira aventura escrevendo sobre a Saga Crepúsculo - mas nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, são todos da titia Stephenie Meyer. Espero que gostem! Aguardo os comentários de vocês... Beijos... Sarinha :)

**EDUCAÇÃO À MODA ANTIGA**

**Capítulo I - Maravilhas da Paternidade**

**POV Edward**

Durante alguns anos eu experimentei da mais doce realidade, o fato de não mais temer que os Volturi matassem minha Bella ou minha Renesmee. Era como sonhar nessa maldição eterna em que vivemos.

Bella é a mulher mais bonita do mundo, como eu a amo, como tenho sorte. E a amo ainda mais depois que concebeu milagrosamente nosssa filhinha, minha ruivinha como eu gosto de chamá-la.

Porém, a paz não reinou por muito tempo. Renesmee continuou com seu crescimento extraordinário, parecendo estacionar aos dezesseis anos, sua mente acompanha o corpo de uma menina de dezesseis, bem como seu gênio é típico de uma adolescente - das mais rebeldes, se me permitem dizer.

Mas eu sei que tudo isso é uma fase, assim como tantas outras que nossa Nessie teve. Bella costuma ficar muito nervosa, mas eu não, é normal esse período de crise adolescente e ser pai é uma benção. Minha postura sempre foi tranquila e não vai mudar, por mais que Bella brigue comigo.

Meu pai sempre teve uma maneira muito rígida de manter a ordem em nossa casa, mas agora a casa era minha e eu queria dar uma educação mais moderna para nossa garotinha, queria uma maneira mais atual de lidar com crianças.

CRAK! PAFT!

- **Saia daqui Jacob! Você não manda em mim!**

O som de algo quebrando e os gritos de Nessie me tiraram de meios devaneios sobre paternidade. Aquilo era muito comum, os dois viviam como gato e rato e eu e Bella eramos obrigados a assistir as brigas de camarote.

- Você não sonhe em ir nessa festa Nessie!

- **Cale a boca, Jake! Eu vou onde eu quiser!**

Eu desci as escadas devagar e cheguei para acalmar a situação.

- Calma crianças, o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ninguém te chamou pai!

Eu revirei os olhos, minha filha era dificil, ainda mais quando estava brigando com Jacob. Eu olhei para o companheiro incondicional dela esperando alguma explicação sobre o motivo daquela briga.

- Edward, ela combinou de ir na festa de Derik, é um garoto da escola que só se envolve em problema. Mês passado foi pego com drogas, seus amigos também são uns encrenqueiros, todas as festas acabam mal. Sem contar que esse imbecil está dando em cima da Nessie descaradamente.

- Cala a boca Jacob! Você não sabe de nada, Derik é muito legal!

- Você que não sabe de nada, garota!

Nessie não tinha habilidade nenhuma em debate, quando ficava irritada começava a lançar coisas em Jacob. Bella desistiu de tentar manter seus vasos e bibelôs à salvo da ira de nossa ruivinha. Ao ouvir do amigo que não sabia de nada, lançou um abajur direto na cabeça dele, ele desviou graças às suas habilidades.

- Opa, opa, se acalmem. Renesmee, quando é essa festa?

- É hoje! Agora já começou para ser mais exata… - Disse ela com raiva, olhando para Jacob e não dando muita atenção nem à minha presença nem ao que eu falava.

- E por que não pediu minha autorização? Garotos que se drogam? Não quero você sozinha por aí andando com maus elementos, você tem consciência do que po… - Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo para o quarto batendo a porta com toda a sua força.

Eu fiz uma careta e sentei no sofá e peguei meu jornal. Ao tirar minha atenção de Nessie, pude perceber os pensamentos de Bella e Carlisle do lado de fora do chalé que havíamos reformado para colocar um segundo andar recentemente.

Deixei Jacob e seu mau humor na sala e fui cuprimentar minha esposa e Carlisle.

- Oi amor - Disse dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Oi Du!

- Oi pai - Disse dando um rápido afago em um de seus ombros. Era um pouco difícil para mim viver em uma casa diferente da dele depois de tanto tempo sob seu teto.

- Filho. - Disse acenando com a cabeça. Eu quis invadir os pensamentos dele, sabia que ele queria me dizer algo, mas tudo que consegui ler em sua mente foi um "precisamos conversar".

- Sobre o que o Senhor quer conversar, pai?

Carlisle riu disfarçadamente.

- Você não perde essa mania de não sair da cabeça dos outros não é?

- Pena que algumas pessoas são escudos naturais como Bella ou então conseguem ser enigmáticos nos pensamentos - Eu disse rindo.

- Anos de experiência em fugir da sua habilidade.

Eu ri, me virando para a porta como quem os chama a entrar.

- Du, por que essa gritaria?

- Nessie quer ir a uma festa, Jacob não queria deixá-la ir e eu concordei com ele pelos motivos narrados… - Foi quando percebi que Jacob não estava mais na sala.

- O que foi, Du?

- Bom, acho que Jake foi embora, mas de qualquer forma, Nessie queria ir a uma festa e eu não deixei.

Carlisle andava pela sala, observando os estilhaços da última e pequena crise de nossa filha. Viu o abajur quebrado, vasos estraçalhados, rasgos nos sofás. Viu também detalhes nos móveis de madeira quebrados pela nossa ruivinha.

- Gênio forte hein? - Perguntei a ele.

- Edward, há algum tempo quero conversar com você…

Pela cara que meu pai fazia, a conversa não era muito agradável. E, pela maneira como minha esposa me olhava, ela concordava com meu pai. Era exaustivo tentar decifrar os pensamentos seguros de meu pai e adivinhar o que o rosto preocupado de minha esposa queria dizer.

- Fale pai, estou começando a ficar preocupado.

- É sobre Renesmee.

- O que tem ela?

- Bom, você sabe que como avô eu a amo mais que tudo no mundo. Assim como amo você e cada um de seus irmãos. Mas venho sendo expectador de cenas como essa que aconteceram hoje em todo o crescimento de Nessie e…

- Ah pai, não comece! - Eu o cortei. Já sabia onde aquela conversa toda iria parar - Muito obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas eu e Bella sabemos muito bem como criar nossa filha.

Ele olhou pra mim e olhou em volta, demorando seu olhar por vários segundos pela sala, demonstrando que parecia que um furacão havia passado por aquele lugar. Era verdade, o furacão Nessie devastou aquele território.

- E vejo que está fazendo um bom trabalho - Disse ele com certo sarcasmo.

- Ah! - Exclamei com impaciência - Não pedi sua opinião, a filha é minha e eu a educo como eu entendo ser melhor. Agora se me dá licença…

Nem eu acreditei que respondi daquela maneira ao meu pai, ele estreitou os olhos e me encarou, senti um frio na espinha que há muito tempo não sentia. Ele respondeu em tom baixo e perigoso.

- Edward, não admito que fale assim comigo. Os papéis podem estar invertidos na sua casa, mas comigo as coisas continuam como sempre foram, mocinho.

Eu revirei os olhos, coloquei as mãos nas têmporas.

- Pai, desculpe. Mas realmente, não precisamos de ajuda com a Nessie. - Eu disse encarando Bella no final da frase, eu não podia acreditar que ela estava ao lado dele nisso.

- Du, a Nessie vai me deixar louca! Não aguento mais gritos, xingamentos e agressões o tempo todo.

- Isso vai passar! É uma fase… Você devia estar feliz que ela está viva e bem, que pode crescer ao nosso lado.

- Du, você passa a mão na cabeça dessa menina por tudo!

- Mentira, agora mesmo ela está dormindo no quarto dela porque eu a proibi de ir à essa festa de baderneiros para a qual ela tanto queria ir! Eu cuido da segurança dela, mas não preciso…

Eu ia continuar, quando ouvimos gritos vindo de fora da casa. Eram Jacob e Nessie, sem dúvida. Meu pai se apressou e abriu a porta e a cena que nos deparamos era no mínimo ridícula.

Jacob arrastava Nessie pelo braço. Ela usava um vestido curto demais para a idade dela, na verdade, curto demais para qualquer idade e profissão. A maquiagem que ela usava era carregada e ela não pareca nem de longe nossa menininha.

Carlisle estreitou os olhos.

- Você não disse que ela estava dormindo no quarto dela?

_... continua..._


	2. II - Conflito de Métodos e Gerações

**Vamos lá... Algumas notas da autora dessa vez. Essa é minha primeira fanfic crepúsculo. Tenho outras no endereço do meu perfil, todas spankfics. Eu escrevi com base NOS LIVROS (e não filmes) e a história se passa pós AMANHECER.  
**

**A Nessie já cresceu e Edward mora no chalé com Bella e sua filha. Minhas histórias são um pouco diferentes das escritas pelas demais escritoras de fanfic brasileiras (que são muito boas). A história não se passa na casa de Carlisle, o foco aqui é Edward, Bella e Nessie. Claro que pretendo puxar Carlisle para umas pontas por aqui rsrsrs.  
**

**Sobre o relacionamento de Jacob e Nessie, esse será um assunto explorado no decorrer das fics. Por hora fica nebuloso mesmo, pensem: Jacob sempre existiu na vida dela, ela não entende de imprinting e está começando a desenvolver seu lado adolescente e pensar em romances.  
**

**Enfim, espero que gostem. Espero os comentários de vocês! Vi que minha página tem várias visualizações, mas poucos comentários, me deixem saber o que vocês pensam que as atualizações vem mais rápido! beijos mil... Sarinha  
**

**POV Edward**

Eu não acreditei no que estava vendo, minha filha havia fugido de casa sem que eu percebesse para ir a essa festa sem minha permissão. As palavras de Jacob ecoavam em minha cabeça "_meninos envolvidos com drogas e baderneiros_", engoli seco ao pensar no que faria se ele não estivesse lá para arrastá-la de volta para casa.

O pior era a maneira como ela estava vestida… Parecia uma meretriz! Não era nem de longe minha menininha doce, que parecia uma bonequinha quando se arrumava. Seu vesido preto mal cobria uma calcinha, que ao que eu pude ver era pequena demais e rendada demais. O decote mostrava de leve a curva de seu seio e seu rosto estava escondido por um maquiagem carregada demais.

Dava para ouvir os gritos trocados entre Renesmee e Jacob, eles não namoravam oficialmente ainda, ao menos não pelo que eu sabia. Mas viviam juntos nos afazeres rotineiros, ele frequentava nossa casa e protegia nossa Nessie, mas eu ainda não sabia de nenhum namoro - que já estava liberado desde que nossa Nessie chegou aos quinze anos de idade, mesmo idade que Jacob aparentava ter.

Fiquei embasbacado com a cena, quando me lembrei de meu pai na sala. Ah, claro, eu não precisava de mais nada. Meu pai vem até a minha casa, escoltado pela Bella, para sugerir que eu fosse mais rígido com a minha bonequinha e ela me apronta a travessura do ano!

Mais rígido? Era quase piada. Eu apanhei dele a vida toda, e para um imortal, isso é muito tempo. O tempo foi passando e eu via como os pais tratavam os filhos, tudo mudava, menos Carlisle. Quantas vezes não voltei para a casa com a certeza que ele esquentaria meu traseiro, enquanto meus amigos humanos levavam apenas uma bronca ou um aviso.

Eu os invejei por muitas vezes. E agora que eu era o pai, o macho alfa do lar, o líder, ah… As coisas seriam da minha maneira. Eu li muitos livros de psicologia, cheguei até a cursar e não terminar a faculdade, e não iria deixar ele me dizer como criar minha filha.

Olhei para o lado e vi aquela figura que eu tanto amava e temia me encarando, fazendo pequenos gestos de desaprovação com a cabeça.

- Edward, enquanto conversávamos ela fugiu de casa depois de uma proibição expressa com essa roupa inapropriada para qualquer idade? - Disse meu pai num tom muito baixo, eu conhecia bem aquele tom, ele estava se contendo para não tomar alguma atitude.

Eu achei melhor ignorá-lo, eu não tinha respostas para ele. Apenas abri a porta de casa e gritei:

- Jacob, o que aconteceu?  
- Edward, assim que você falou com ela, ela se arrumou numa velocidade vampírica e correu até a casa do Derik. Assim que eu entendi que ela não estava no banheiro, saí em busca dela, assim que eu cheguei lá, ela estava bebendo vodka e fumando um cigarro com a turma deles.

Jacob falava desesperado, ele vomitava as palavras sem soltar o braço da minha filha. Eu não olhava para o meu pai, mas pude ouvir um rugido escapar de seu peito quando Jacob falou que Renesmee bebeu e fumou.

- Calma pai, ela ficou fora por quanto tempo? Vinte minutos, meia hora? Não deu tempo de fazer muito estrago!

- Edward! Meu filho, acorde! Preste atençãoo – Disse ele chegando muito perto de mim e falando como quem quer me mostrar algo óbvio – **Sua filha de dezesseis anos ignorou sua proibição de ir a uma festa, saiu logo em seguida, bebeu e fumou e ainda se vestiu como uma prostituta. E pior, você só percebeu a tempo porque ela foi arrastada por Jacob para casa**!

- Pai, não venha me...  
- Não vou ficar aqui assistindo isso! **RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, VOCÊ VAI AGORA PARA O SEU QUARTO**! - Disse meu pai que correu até o lado de Nessie, agarrando minha filha pelo braço e a levando até o quarto dela no segundo andar em meio a xingamentos por parte dela.

- **Pai!**

Eu bradei, mas ele me ignorou. Logo em seguida ele a largou na cama e fechou a porta. Eu estava pasmo, ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha vida daquela maneira, não tinha o direito de entrar na minha casa e me dizer como criar a minha filha. Ele não tinha direito de interferir na minha vida. Não mais.

- Edward você precisa subir lá e...

- **Saia daqui!**- Eu o interrompi.

- O que? - Ele questionou.

- Edward, você ficou maluco?! - Foi a vez de Bella falar. Eu a ingnorei e continuei.

- Pai, o Senhor não tem direito de entrar na **minha** casa e dizer como eu devo educar a **minha**filha. Muito menos de agarrá-la com dessa forma bruta e machucá-la. Se não sabe me respeitar, quero que saia daqui.

- Forma bruta? Essa menina está implorando por limites Edward! Você tem noção que se você ou qualquer um dos seus irmãos tivessem feito algo assim comigo que a reação jamais seria...

- Sim – Eu o interrompi – **VOCÊ TERIA ESPANCADO QUALQUER UM DE NÓS, MAS AQUI AS COISAS SÃO DIFERENTES!**

Eu gritei, gritei sem acreditar que estava gritando com meu pai. Ele arregalou os olhos e permaneceu calado me olhando até que disse.

- Prossiga Edward, pode continuar.

Eu respirei e tentei prosseguir sem mais elevar o tom da voz, mas era difícil falar com a mente dele gritando comigo. Em alguns momentos ele pensava que eu não sabia educar minha filha e em outros se perguntava se não deveria tirar o cinto e me dar uma surra naquela sala com a minha filha no andar de cima.

- Pai, eu não quero gritar com a minha filha, não quero que ela viva de castigo e, principalmente, não quero bater nela. Quero que ela entenda as coisas através de conversas.

- Entendo. **Essas conversas estão adiantando muito, toda vez que venho aqui vejo móveis e objetos quebrados pela casa, gritos, palavrões e xingamentos saindo da boca da "princezinha". A Bella está cada dia mais desesperada e essa menina TOTALMENTE FORA DE CONTROLE!**

- **Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, essa casa é minha!**

- Edward eu... - Nesse momento pude ler na sua mente que ele iria me bater, mas algo o fez mudar de ideia – Ok filho, se eu não sou bem-vindo aqui eu vou embora. Saiba que você pode me procurar quando voltar a si para pedir ajuda, afinal, eu serei sempre seu pai, mas lembre-se que isso não ficará em branco!

Ele saiu, não pude ler o que pensava. Se fosse possível para um vampiro estar mais branco do que já era, seria como eu estaria. Eu não acredito que havia acabado de desafiar o meu pai.

Logo, os pensamentos de Bella me tiraram do meu devaneio. Na verdade, ela estava possessa, mas antes que ela pudesse brigar comigo como tensionava, Renesmee saiu de seu quarto chorando.

- O vovô me machucou...  
- Calma docinho, calma...  
- Calma docinho? RENESMEE, ESTOU POR AQUI COM VOCÊ SUA GAROTA MALCRIADA! - gritou minha esposa.

Bella revirou os olhos e saiu de casa, sabia que eu defenderia Nessie. Claro que eu daria uma bronca nela, mas tanto meu pai quanto minha esposa estava exagerando. Nessie se sentou no meu colo.

- Pa-pai... Achei que o vovô fosse me bater...  
- Eu jamais permitiria isso amorzinho. Mas você precisa entender que o que fez foi errado, o que passou por sua cabeça em sair assim, me desobedecendo?  
- Eu queria muito ir, pai... Muuuito...

Minha ruivinha falou soluçando e chorando, eu não via lágrimas... Na verdade, quando ela chorava não apareciam muitas lágrimas, Bella dizia que era porque era um choro fingido.

- Ah meu amor, então devia ter pedido pro papai direito e não saído assim.  
- Snif...  
- Você vai fazer isso de novo?  
- Não papai...  
- Então pronto, acabou, vai se lavar e pense um pouco no que fez.

Vi minha garotinha cheia de caixinhos subir a escada, pronto, o problema estava resolvido. Não precisou de gritos, de castigos ou punições físicas.

Por algum tempo me peguei pensando no meu pai, em como falei com ele e no quanto ele deveria estar decepcionado comigo. Tentei afastar os pensamentos e saí para caçar.


	3. III - A Decepção de Carlisle

_Bom, aqui vai o terceiro capítulo (no mesmo dia em que posto o segundo). Volto a pedir os comentários de vocês, pois a fanfic tem mais de sessenta vizualizações e apenas 3 comentários! Me digam o que vocês querem ou não, o que pensaram e etc =D_

_Casey, florzinha, você é uma fofa... Vou continuar sim._

_Julia Cullen 2, acho que já respondi no último capítulo! ;) Muitos beijos querida!_

**Capítulo III – A Decepção de Carlisle**

**POV Carlisle**

Eu precisava me controlar, precisava continuar controlado e não voltar lá com uma vara na mão e arrebentá-la no traseiro do meu filho que gritara comigo como se eu não fosse mais que um coleguinha de escola qualquer. Não sei como me controlei naquela sala para não tirar o meu cinto e bater nele lá mesmo, com a filha dele ouvindo e tudo o mais.

A minha mão coçou a cada palavra desrespeitosa que ele proferiu para mim, SEU PAI. Ele criticou a forma como eu o eduquei, gritou comigo por diversas vezes, mandou que eu não me intrometesse, disse que sabia o que fazia e ainda teve a coragem de me expulsar da casa dele.

"Casa dele", quem deu aquele chalé fui eu. Quem deu tudo que ele tem fui eu! Meus olhos ardiam, era veneno, sem dúvida, tamanha minha decepção com aquele garoto! Ele se achava adulto agora que tinha esposa e filha... Adulto? Ele estava fazendo tudo errado! Estava criando uma marginal que sai sem permissão e experimenta substâncias proibidas para alguém da idade dela.

Ele me acusou de espancamento. Espancamento? Eu nunca machuquei nenhum dos meus filhos, nunca deixei uma marca sequer. Cada surra, sejam as palmadas, chineladas, cintadas, escovadas ou varadas foram motivadas e justas! Eu nunca me excedi, nunca exagerei, nunca deixei uma marca sequer em qualquer dos meus filhos.

As acusações doíam um pouco em mim, como se não fosse difícil para mim corrigi-los, como se eu houvesse adotado o caminho mais breve na educação deles e batesse por qualquer motivo. Edward foi maldoso, ele lia mentes, sabia o quanto era difícil para mim cada vez que eu tive que levantar a mão para qualquer um deles.

Eu precisava conversar com Esme, somente ela era capaz de me acalmar nesses momentos, de me apaziguar o espírito. Mas, apesar da minha chateação com meu filho, era Renesmee que me preocupava. Ela estava se rebelando, estava saindo do controle.

Um adolescente comum se rebelar já é complicado. Agora, **Nessie saindo do controle era perigoso para os humanos e mais... Era perigoso para toda a nossa família! Se por acaso os Volturi percebessem que ela expunha nosso segredo viriam matá-la e todos nós morreríamos na tentativa de defende-la**.

Eu parei e respirei profundamente por um segundo, acho que havia esquecido de respirar desde que saíra da casa de meu filho. Eu sabia que um dia ele cairia na real e me procuraria, mas me perguntava se não seria tarde demais para a minha Nessie. Olhei para frente e vi minha casa, da onde vinha meu maior conforto: Esme.

Foi quando ouvi atrás de mim.

- _Pai..._

Era Bella, ela estava chorando. Podia ver o veneno saindo de seus olhos, os irritando.

- Pai, não fique bravo com o Edward... Eu não sei o que acontece com ele, a Renesmee o hipnotiza e eu não posso fazer nada... Ele te ama tanto...

- Xiiii – Disse a abraçando e confortando – Calma meu amor, as coisas vão se ajeitar, eu prometo. E eu conheço meu filho, ele fala tudo isso da boca para fora e depois se arrepende – Eu disse tentando acalmá-la.

Esme apareceu, era incrível como ela tinha ouvidos de águia quando se tratava de choro vindo de seus filhos.

- O que houve Carlisle?

Eu resumi em poucas palavras a situação na casa de Edward, mas foi o suficiente para Esme começar a chorar junto com Bella. Sua mão apoiava meu ombro, eu sabia que aquilo era para me dar conforto pelas coisas que meu filho falara para mim.

- Bom, chega de chororô vocês duas.

- Amor, você precisa ir até lá e...

- Não Esme. Não posso fazer nada. Enquanto Edward não me procurar, não vou interferir na rotina da casa e, principalmente, na educação de Renesmee.

Ao ouvir o veredicto, Bella passou a chorar copiosamente. Era como se sua última carta da manga houvesse sumido. Esme a abraçou e disse palavras de conforto, mas sempre me apoiando. Ela sabia que eu estava certo.

Bella se foi, enquanto eu entrava na minha casa ao lado de minha esposa. Me sentei com o olhar triste no tapete.

- Ih pai, melhora essa cara!

Disse Alice rindo. Ela era minha filha mais doce, sempre tentando me animar. Mas de repente seu rosto mudou, ela estava em meio a uma visão, eu conhecia bem aquela imagem. Logo a visão passou e ela voltou ao momento presente, piscando repetidas vezes.

- **Nessie!**


	4. IV - A Fuga de Renesmee

**Capítulo IV - A Fuga de Renesmee**

POV Renesmee

Minha vida é um saco, definitivamente. Tudo em casa é uma monotonia. Minha mãe nunca me deixa fazer nada e meu pai as vezes tenta se impor de alguma maneira, mas eu sempre dobro ele com uma carinha doce e meiga de menininha desamparada.

Em resumo, minha mãe é uma histérica e meu pai um idiota. Eu morro de vergonha quando o babão do meu pai vai me buscar em alguma festa, não sei porque ele não esquece que eu existo e me deixa em paz. Ele sempre chega cheio dos abraços... Irc!

Ah, já ia me esquecendo, minha vida tem um outro imbecil, o maior de todos: Jacob. Eu não entendo porque raios esse garoto sempre esteve na minha vida e não larga do meu pé. Ele está sempre ao meu lado, sempre na minha cola. Não consigo me lembrar de nada na minha vida em que ele não se intrometesse.

Na verdade, ele sabe tudo que eu já fiz. Mas não conta para o meu pai. Ou melhor, não contava até hoje! Ele me entregou para o idiota do Edward quase numa bandeja, disse que eu bebi e fumei... Ainda bem que não contou que eu faço isso com frequencia. Aposto que esse lobo fedido só deu com a lingua nos dentes por puro ciúmes!

Mas agora eu ia me vingar... Era de Derik que ele tinha ciúmes não era? Pois bem... Todos iam me pagar, TODOS! Inclusive aquele idiota do meu avô que teve a audácia de me pegar pelo braço.

Eu não tive dúvidas, aproveitei ontem a noite que o Jacob saiu para um dos festivais quiletutes e agi rápido, muito rápido. Queria aproveitar cada segundo sem o cachorro na minha cola. Fiz uma mala com apenas o necessário, peguei todo o dinheiro que consegui no cofre e pulei a janela.

**POV Edward**

- Alô?  
- Mano! Meu Deus, que bom que você atendeu! Eu estou desesperada, ela saiu, saiu... Eu vi que ela está em perigo. Por favor maninho... Por favor...  
- Alice, o que está acontecendo? Páre de chorar, não consigo entender o que está falando!  
- É que... Ela fugiu Ed, fugiu... E eu a vejo machucada...  
- QUEM FUGIU LICE?  
- Nessie...

Larguei o telefone e saí correndo para o quarto de Nessie, as portas dos armários e gavetas estavam abertas e sua mochila havia desaparecido. Eu senti meu mundo desabar, minha princesa poderia estar machucada.

O desespero tomou conta de mim, eu precisava de ajuda para achá-la. Gritei por Bella que também se desesperou e me disse que o mais correto seria procurar ajuda com nossos pais e irmãos, seria mais fácil com mais pessoas a procurando.

Pedi que ela ligasse para Carlisle, eu não tinha coragem de pedir a ajuda dele, não depois de tudo que eu havia dito para ele. Não depois de acabar com ele como pai. Ah, quem eu queria enganar, se havia um péssimo pai alí, esse alguém era eu.

Tudo que eu queria naquele momento era o apoio do meu pai e sua decisões acertadas, seu pulso firmae a segurança que só ele me passava.

- Du, seu pai mandou que nos encontremos com todos agora na casa deles.

Fui ao lado de Bella em segundos, chegando lá já estavam todos a postos para ouvir as coordenadas da busca. Quando cheguei, meu pai me encarou com frieza e rigidez e não dirigiu mais o olhar ou a palavra a mim. Então começou o monólogo dele.

- Emmet, você ficará responsável por toda a região norte, preciso que foque em todas as estradas.

Meu irmão concordou sem dizer uma palavra.

- Jasper, você faz a busca pela região noroeste, cuidado com o fato de que ela pode ter fugido de barco.

Jasper manteve a postura militar dele, olhando para frente, ouvindo atentamente as ordens sem discutir.

- Alice, vá até a casa do gerente do nosso banco. Rastreie qualquer uso de cartão de débito ou crédito... Renesmee é dependente da conta de Edward e Bella que são meus dependentes.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça, segurando o choro.

- Rose, você fica para o caso dela voltar ou estar por perto, você está resposnável por toda a área próxima: nossa casa, chalé em que eles moram, arredores do território quiletute.

Minha irmã se sentia um pouco mãe de Nessie. Ela concordou sem movimentar um músculo, eu li em seus pensamentos que se fosse preciso morreria por Nessie.

- Jacob, você deixa sua matilha pronta procurando a Nessie no território quiletute. Enquanto isso, siga pistas e nos informe sobre cheiro dela e paradeiro por celular.

Meu pai era um líder nato, isso era fato.

Carlisle fez uma pausa, o fato dele não falar comigo ou olhar para mim estava doendo demais. Mas como minha filinha estava desaparecida, a dor de sua possível perda abafava qualquer coisa.

- Prestem atenção todos: assim que acharmos uma pista, devemos mandar uma mensagem. Assim que verificarmos a veracidade da pista, todos deixarão seus postos e procurarão por Nessie. Com exceção de Rose, que deverá continuar aqui para o caso dela decidir voltar.

Todos acentiram com a cabeça.

- Bella, querida, você fica com Esme.

Bella não parava de chorar nem um minuto, ela estava desesperada. Eu não sabia mais o que fazia, e minha vontade era de chorar também, era de me jogar nos braços do meu pai e perguntar aonde eu tinha errado e pedir ajuda.

- Edward, filh...

Meu pai parou, aquelas palavras que começaram doces se transformaram em palavras mais frias.

- Você faz o que achar melhor, Edward. Todos tomem seus postos e não esqueçam de ficar de olho no celular.

Todos saíram muito rápido, tirando minha mãe e Bella que foram para a cozinha e eu e meu pai que ficamos nos encarando na sala. Minhas pernas bambeavam, como se isso fosse possível para um vampiro. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na minha bonequinha.

Meu pai me olhou, abriu a boca e fechou, como quem desiste de falar. Foi quando virou as costas e andou em passos quase humanos até a porta da sala para procurar minha filha.

- Pai...

Meu pai parou, mas não se virou para mim. Parou como que para ouvir o que eu tinha a falar.

- Pai, por favor, me perdoa.

Eu disse, era impossível disfarçar o veneno nos meus olhos, embargando a minha voz. Eu precisava dele, precisava do apoio dele, precisava do meu porto-seguro naquela hora de desespero.

Ele se virou, seu cenho franzido mostrava desaprovação. Ele se aproximou de mim, sua mente era uma incógnita.

- Por favor, eu não quis, eu não pensei...

Ele me abraçou, me abraçou daquele jeito que só um pai pode abraçar um filho. Daquele jeito que só ele sabe, dando segurança e impondo respeito. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando disse aquelas coisas todas, eu tinha o melhor pai do mundo.

- Filho, agora temos que encontrar Nessie. Eu sou seu pai, e eu sempre vou te perdoar, sempre estarei aqui para você. Mas sobre você vamos discutir depois. Agora, filhão, você precisa ser forte e me ajudar. E eu nem vou perguntar se você consegue, porque eu sei que você consegue. E eu preciso de você me ajudando.

- Sim.

- Você tem alguma informação que pode nos ajudar? Algum amigo de Nessie que não conhecemos?

- Bom, tem esse tal de Derik, lembra da briga de ontem? Ela tinha ido à casa dele, e não é de hoje que ouço esse nome em casa, ela tem andado com a turma desse garoto.

- Derik... Sabe o sobrenome? Ele deve ser da classe de Nessie.

- Acho que é Derik Chapman, ao menos já li esse nome em alguma festinha de escola da Nessie.

- Chapman? Derik Chapman? Esse garoto é um usuário de drogas, já o atendi no hospital mais de uma vez. Os pais são separados, a mãe dele sofre com o menino e não sabe o que fazer. Mas para ela é difícil, afinal é mãe solteira, tem que ficar o dia todo trabalhando...

Eu olhava para o meu pai, logo ele voltou de seus devaneios e disse.

- Eu sei onde ele mora, vamos.

Entramos no Jaguar do meu pai e fomos em alta velocidade até um bairro pobre de Forks, um que eu não conhecia.

Não havia campainha na porta, então meu pai bateu palmas gritando:

- Sra. Chapman?

Não houve resposta, até que um homem gordo com barriga de cerveja saiu coçando sua barriga.

- Que é?

Se Alice estivesse conosco teria saído correndo, aquele homem era asqueiroso.

- A Sra. Chapman se encontra?

- Não. E já é hora de fazer minha janta, queria saber onde aquela vaca está.

Vi meu pai cerrar o punho, ele tinha alguma admiração por aquela senhora, sem dúvida. Com os olhos estreitos perguntou por Derik e Nessie.

- Ah, sim, aquele fedelho passou aqui hoje com uma garotinha muito da bonitinha – Deu um sorriso para o ar – Mas logo saíram, ele pegou as coisas dele, tomara que não volte mais.

Meu ar faltou, minha filha estava foragida com um drogado. Quando eu vi estava levantando o homem por aquela regata branca e imunda que ele usava gritando pelo paradeiro da minha filha.

O homem gritou desesperado tudo que sabia após ver meus dentes afiados e os rosnados que escapavam de meu peito. Para nossa sorte, jamais ninguém acreditaria em qualquer palavra que aquele bêbado dissesse.

Meu pai me arrastou de lá, mas tínhamos algumas informações... Ao menos um destino para onde Derik sempre fugia, uma boca de fumo ao sul de Forks.


	5. V - Durma, Medo Meu

**Capítulo V – Durma, Medo Meu**

**POV Nessie**

Onde estava toda a minha rebeldia? Minha coragem? Minha vontade de ser dona do meu próprio nariz? Acho que foi-se tudo embora com a chegada do meu medo. Tudo que eu queria... Tudo que eu mais queria naquela hora era o meu avô, minha avó, meus pais, meus tios.

Eu chorava baixo... Desejando poder voltar no tempo por um dia e nunca ter saído de casa.

Derik havia me levado para encontrar com os amigos dele, ele também fugiria de casa, mas disse que precisava pegar mais dinheiro. Eu mostrei para ele todo o dinheiro que eu tinha, ele arregalou os olhos e disse para lhe entregar aquilo.

Chegamos a um lugar em que se vendia drogas, aquilo era óbvio até para mim que nunca havia experimentado nada. Lá ele conversou com os amigos dele e mostrou o dinheiro que eu peguei na casa dos meus pais, tinha muito dinheiro, mais de dez mil dólares.

Eles se entreolharam, olharam para mim e então, sem mais nem menos, acertaram Derik na nuca com um pedaço de pau. Eu gritei, Derik caiu desfalecido e no mesmo momento eu saí correndo na minha velocidade de vampira sem rumo.

Foi fácil me desvencilhar deles. Eu voltei depois de alguns momentos para salvar Derik, que estava conversando com eles e rindo com aquele dinheiro todo na mão.

- Patricinha idiota...

- A menina é uma patricinha, mas é legal até... Pena que não deu tempo de traçar aquela gata – Disse Derik – Mas com essa grana toda em jogo, eu pego um monte bem melhor.

Eu cerrei os dentes e fechei os punhos, pensei em beber um por um daqueles humanos imundos. Pensei em matá-los como seres insignificantes que eram, mas não deu tempo de pensar muito, vi outros fazendo o trabalho por mim.

Vampiros nômades. Dois para ser mais exata, um senhor mais velho e um jovem com uma cara péssima. Ambos com os olhos de cor vermelho-sangue. Pela selvageria e forma como agiam ser escrúpulos em plena luz do dia pareciam recém-criados.

Pode parecer muita conhecidencia, mas por algum motivo que ninguém da minha família sabia explicar, havia uma onda de vampiros recém-criados atacando Forks e outras localidades vizinhas. Meu avô atribuía isso a algum vampiro idiota e dizia que logo os Volturi tomariam alguma medida.

Eu nunca vira nenhum recém-criado, mas ouvi muitas histórias que o tio Jasper e o vovô Carlisle contaram sobre eles. São sedentos a todo o momento, encrenqueiros, irritadiços e fortes, muito, muito fortes.

O senhor parou e cheirou o ar por um instante até que seus olhos se encontraram diretamente com os meus. Tentei correr o mais rápido que pude, mas fui pega pelo mais novo que me arrastou sem se preocupar com o fato de que estava me machucando.

- Olha só o que temos por aqui... - Disse o vampiro mais velho.  
- Hum, ela tem um pouquinho de cheiro de comida! - Disse o mais novo que não tirava aquele nariz nojento de perto de mim.  
- Me soltem! Meu avô e meu pai vão matar vocês!

Eu ouvi os dois discutindo, ao que parecia eles não mediam consequencias de suas ações. Mas ao lidarem com vampiros mediam, não queria confronto, apenas se alimentar em paz. Eu não sabia se me soltariam ou não.

Eu chorava sem parar, chorava pensando na minha mãe, no meu pai, nos meus avós, nos meus tios. Eu pensava em ter sido enganada pelo Derik e no quanto Jacob, que gostava tanto de mim, devia estar chateado comigo.

Até que eles disseram:

- Vamos te matar menininha, melhor não deixar mais ninguém saber que estamos na região. Podem decidir vir atrás de nós para não ter que dividir a comida!

O mais novo falou isso enquanto me levantou pelo pescoço, estava doendo muito e eu já não enxergava direito, foi quando ouvi um grito e fui lançada ao chão. Era meu pai, ele golpeou o vampiro que me segurava.

Meu avô acertou o vampiro mais velho e tentou conversar avisando que não queria briga, apenas ir embora comigo, mas os vampiros recém-criados não queria papo com minha família, queria apenas brigar.

Eu comecei a tremer, foi quando peguei o telefone que caiu do bolso do meu pai e liguei para a pessoa mais indicada para situações como essas.

TRIM

- Alô? Edward?  
- Não tio, sou eu.  
- NESSIE! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ GAROTA? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?  
- Vocês precisam vir ajudar o vovô e o papai, eles estão lutando com vampiros recém-criados.

Eu disse chorando, eu já chorava quando liguei, mas ao ouvir a voz de desespero do meu tio eu comecei a chorar mais ainda.

- Onde vocês estão, Nessie?  
- Eu não sei... É um lugar feio, tio.

Meu tio me mandou descrever tudo que eu via, absolutamente tudo. Mandou eu descrever cheiros também, me disse para não me preocupar que nos encontrariam. Eu tentei fazer o melhor que eu pude, descrever cada detalhe da rua, da paisagem, cada cheiro e cada detalhe que eu me lembrava do caminho até esse lugar.

Em pouquíssimo tempo apareceram meu tio Jasper com meu tio Emmet, assim como mamãe e a vovó Esme. Mas não havia mais perigo, meu pai e meu avô tinham acabado com os vampiros nômades.

Jacob apareceu atrás, me olhando de longe. Parecia que não queria chegar perto, seu rosto era duro e seu olhar desapontado. Mas, ao menos estava aliviado em me ver viva. Atrás dele vinha uma matilha de lobos.

Minha mãe e minha avó me abraçaram desesperadas e chorando quando viram que eu estava bem, meus tios me olhavam respirando aliviados e tudo parecia bem.

Tudo parecia bem até que encarei meu pai e meu avô. Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, pensei que fosse fazer xixi nas calças apenas com o olhar deles.

Eles se entreolharam por alguns instantes, tenho certeza que meu avô falava algo para o meu pai em pensamento, porque ele só acentia com a cabeça concordando com algo que não era dito. Eu nunca vi meu pai me olhar daquele jeito, tão frio, tão rígido... Tão parecido com o jeito que meu avô olhava ele ou os meus tios as vezes.

Meu pai caminhou até perto de mim e falou:

- Renesmee, você vai para casa com sua mãe e sua avó, eu vou até lá ter uma conversa muito séria com você em breve. Tome um banho e não saia do seu quarto até eu chegar.

Achei que não fosse possível mais chorar, mas acho que descobri o contrário. O tom de voz do meu pai nunca tinha sido tão seco, tão duro, tão... Eu estava morta de medo. Lancei um olhar de desespero para o meu fiel escudeiro, Jacob.

Mas o que consegui foi uma resposta de Jacob para o meu pai.

- Edward, não se preocupe, vou me certificar que dessa vez ela não vá a lugar nenhum antes de você chegar.

Eu estava ferrada. Eu estava definitivamente ferrada. Ele ia acabar com o meu traseiro. Seria a surra do século e eu não precisava ler mentes para saber disso...


	6. VI - Percebendo Certas Coisas

**Pessoal, tudo bem? Eu não costumo escrever recadinhos nos começos dos capítulos... Mas acho que vou me tornar adepta disso rs. Bom, eu demorei muito para postar, eu sei. A realidade é que ver que a fic foi zilhões de vezes visitas e não encontrar um review desanima... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, os que se manifestam me fazem continuar escrevendo.**

**Eu mesma, como leitora, as vezes sem tempo acabava não comentando em alguns capítulos... Sei como é... Mas queria só dizer pra vocês que são super importantes as opiniões, as críticas, os elogios ou simplesmente um passei por aqui e li rs.**

**Então galerinha, vou terminar a fic por vocês: Julia Cullen 2, Casey, Gabi 291, Blorry, Guest que não assinou rs, SISSI81 :) Obrigada!**

**POV Jacob**

Eu vi a maneira como Edward olhava para a minha Nessie, em outra época eu teria me transformado e pulado em cima dele para defendê-la. Mas dessa vez não, dessa vez eu estava rezando para que ele fizesse alguma coisa – ou eu mesmo faria.

Agarrei-a pelo braço e fui puxando-a para o carro de Esme que, assim como Bella, tinha o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. A diabinha, por sua vez, não resistiu, não brigou comigo, apenas me acompanhou de cabeça baixa.

Bella e Esme entraram no carro nitidamente cansadas, Bella fez menção de dizer algo, mas se conteve, não sei se pelo cansaço ou por pensar que Edward se encarregaria. Esme estava preocupada, tão preocupada quanto como ficava nas vezes de Carlisle ficava nervoso com qualquer um dos filhos.

Eu, por minha vez, estava tão aliviado de ver a monstrinha bem, queria abraça-la e dizer o quanto eu a amava. Ao mesmo tempo queria esganá-la por tudo que tinha me deito passar, por todo o medo e sofrimento de achar que a tinha perdido.

Chegamos a casa deles e Bella disse:

- Você ouviu seu pai, espere ele no seu quarto. Jacob, por favor...

E saiu andando sem olhar para trás, ela estava em frangalhos, eu conhecia Bella melhor que ninguém. Ela não tinha mais forças, por isso apenas disse meu nome num pedido mudo, como já havia feito antes, quando estava grávida de Nessie.

A monstrinha me olhou com aqueles olhos de quem procura o parceiro, há quanto tempo eu não via aquele olhar... Eu então a abracei enquanto ela chorava no meu ombro.

**POV Carlisle**

Quando já havíamos terminado o trabalho chegou o reforço. Meus filhos Emmet e Jasper nitidamente ávidos por uma boa briga, Esme e Bella com os semblantes cansados de tanto chorar e Jacob com um olhar indescritível e inconsolável.

O _imprimting_ pelo qual os quiletutes que se tornam lobos passam ainda é um mistério para mim, algo tão profundo, um amor tão verdadeiro e fiel. Nunca vou entender como são felizes privados do livre-arbítrio em tantas situações, como da obediência ao líder e no_ imprinting_.

Esme e Bella correram para abraçar a assustada Nessie que, então, nos olhou. Eu e Edward estávamos tão decepcionados e nervosos que acredito que era nítido em nossa cara, porque na hora a menina ficou pálida e amedrontada.

Eu olhei para o meu filho e pensei: "_Filho, eu quero conversar com você_". Ele acenou para mim como quem concordava, ele sabia que eu estava chateado pelo que havia acontecido em sua casa quando Bella me chamou para ajudar, era nítido em sua cara o arrependimento e o reconhecimento de que eu estava certo.

Continuei pensando "_antes de conversar com Nessie, vamos para a minha casa, muita coisa aqui não vai passar em branco_".

Edward havia convivido o bastante comigo para saber que estava em apuros, mas ao invés de tentar se explicar ou retrucar, eu via sua cabeça completamente absorvida pela filha. Ele apenas acenou para mim com um olhar submisso e olhou para a filha.

Seu olhar era frio, era rígido e a condenava... Pela primeira vez em todos esses anos eu vi ele com uma atitude paterna e não daquele jeito tão despreocupado com a filha que me incomodava.

Eu assumo que hoje as coisas são diferentes da minha época, sei o quanto isso incomodava Edward que era tão adepto da psicologia moderna. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, sou de uma época em que os filhos respeitavam os pais, de uma época em que não significava não e que não se elevava a voz para alguém mais velho.

Lembro bem que já apanhei mais de uma vez por uma nota baixa, o que me fez ser tão diligente com os estudos e me permitiu ser, modéstia à parte, um dos melhores médicos dos meus tempos. Hoje os pais ao verem uma nota vermelha vão tirar satisfação com o professor como se ele fosse o culpado.

Não sei o que será dessa geração, mas eu sei o que será dos meus filhos. E, agora, era como se uma tonelada saísse das minhas costas, pois Edward enxergara que a filha estava seguindo pelo caminho errado e faria alguma coisa.

Eu o vi caminhar até a filha e falar com firmeza pela primeira vez.

- Renesmee, você vai para casa com sua mãe e sua avó, eu vou até lá ter uma conversa muito séria com você em breve. Tome um banho e não saia do seu quarto até eu chegar.

Ela começou a chorar na hora e procurou auxílio no pobre do Jacob, isso não amoleceu o pai. Como ela era manipuladora, tentava a todo o custo fazer o pai se sentir como vilão.

- Edward, não se preocupe, vou me certificar que dessa vez ela não vá a lugar nenhum antes de você chegar.

Jacob disse e logo tratou de levar aquele anjinho ruivo em direção ao carro.

O caminho para casa com Edward foi absolutamente silencioso, longe da filha eu sabia que ele estava era bisbilhotando meus pensamentos. Não fiz questão de esconder nada, eu estava revivendo o que aconteceu na casa dele...

_- Bom, você sabe que como avô eu a amo mais que tudo no mundo. Assim como amo você e cada um de seus irmãos. Mas venho sendo expectador de cenas como essa que aconteceram hoje em todo o crescimento de Nessie e…_

_- Ah pai, não comece! Muito obrigado pela sua preocupação, mas eu e Bella sabemos muito bem como criar nossa filha (...) Não pedi sua opinião, a filha é minha e eu a educo como eu entendo ser melhor. Agora se me dá licença…_

_- Edward, não admito que fale assim comigo. Os papéis podem estar invertidos na sua casa, mas comigo as coisas continuam como sempre foram, mocinho._

_Era muito fácil observar Edward lendo meus pensamentos, a feição dele mudava. _

_- Edward! Meu filho, acorde! Preste atenção! Sua filha de dezesseis anos ignorou sua proibição de ir a uma festa, saiu logo em seguida, bebeu e fumou e ainda se vestiu como uma prostituta. E pior, você só percebeu a tempo porque ela foi arrastada por Jacob para casa!_

_- Pai, não venha me..._

_- Não vou ficar aqui assistindo isso! RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, VOCÊ VAI AGORA PARA O SEU QUARTO! _

_- Pai!_

_- Edward você precisa subir lá e..._

_- Saia daqui!_

_- O que? _

_- Pai, o Senhor não tem direito de entrar na minha casa e dizer como eu devo educar a minhafilha. Muito menos de agarrá-la com dessa forma bruta e machucá-la. Se não sabe me respeitar, quero que saia daqui._

_- Forma bruta? Essa menina está implorando por limites Edward! Você tem noção que se você ou qualquer um dos seus irmãos tivessem feito algo assim comigo que a reação jamais seria..._

_- Sim. VOCÊ TERIA ESPANCADO QUALQUER UM DE NÓS, MAS AQUI AS COISAS SÃO DIFERENTES!_

_- Prossiga Edward, pode continuar._

_- Pai, eu não quero gritar com a minha filha, não quero que ela viva de castigo e, principalmente, não quero bater nela. Quero que ela entenda as coisas através de conversas._

_- Entendo. Essas conversas estão adiantando muito, toda vez que venho aqui vejo móveis e objetos quebrados pela casa, gritos, palavrões e xingamentos saindo da boca da "princezinha". A Bella está cada dia mais desesperada e essa menina TOTALMENTE FORA DE CONTROLE!_

_- Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, essa casa é minha!_

_- Edward eu... Ok filho, se eu não sou bem-vindo aqui eu vou embora. Saiba que você pode me procurar quando voltar a si para pedir ajuda, afinal, eu serei sempre seu pai, mas lembre-se que isso não ficará em branco!_

Era interessante pensar no que aconteceu e observar a cara de Edward com um misto interessante de arrependimento por ter gritado comigo e por ter deixado a filha ir tão longe.

- Edward, me espere no meu escritório OK?

Falei na porta de casa, o deixando com seus pensamentos.


	7. VII - De Pai para Pai

**Olá meus queridos-amados-idolatrados-salve-salve leitores! Esse capítulo já estava pronto e não quis enrolar muito esperando reviews porque quero logo publicar o PRÓXIMO capítulo que será o ápice de toda a história.**

**Dessa maneira, agradeço imensamente o carinho do pessoal que postou e eu ainda não tinha agradecido. Então um obrigado ou boas vindas para: Casey (seu portuuês está cada dia melhor florzinha), SISI1818, Leninha13, Guest que não se identificou, Patricia e Lek.**

**Eu realmente espero não ter decepcionado nesse capítulo, no futuro espero mostrar um pouco como eram as coisas na casa de Carlisle. Um beijo com todo o carinho do mundo para vocês que leem e acompanham o que escrevo e deixam marcadinho o que pensam :)**

**Capítulo VII – De Pai para Pai**

**POV Edward**

Eu subi as escadas observando a paisagem pelas paredes de vidro, perdido um pouco nos meus devaneios. Meu pai passou todo o caminho pensando em como o tratei, e eu me condenando por ter sido tão estúpido e mal agradecido por tudo que ele fez por mim.

Já estive tantas vezes prestes a apanhar, geralmente eu pensava em como me safar, mas agora não, estava pronto para assumir a responsabilidade pelo que havia feito. Eu gritei, minha nossa, eu gritei com o meu pai e praticamente o expulsei da casa que ele mesmo me deu.

Ele me deixou muito tempo lá esperando, normalmente fazia isso para que a gente refletisse no que fizéramos, mas eu não precisava mais pensar, já chegara à conclusão que eu estava completamente errado.

O tempo passou e ele apareceu. Eu o olhei e não pude conter um sorriso, era um sorriso agradecido, mas vi em seus pensamentos que ele ficou meio confuso com minha atitude.

**POV Carlisle**

De todos Edward sempre foi o que me deu mais trabalho, sempre foi o mais reativo e mais mimado. Não sei se por ter sido o primeiro, mas enfim, eu tinha contas a acertar e não podia mais adiar.

Sabia que o encontraria com aquele olhar arrependido e com todas as desculpas do mundo para fugir das consequências de seus atos. Não pensei que teria que trazê-lo mais uma vez ao escritório, tão crescido.

Quando cheguei à porta esperando choro fui recebido com um sorriso. Eu fiquei perplexo, porque raio Edward estava sorrindo na hora em que normalmente estava em prantos. Questionei-me sobre o juízo do garoto aquele dia, será que achar que perderia a filha havia mexido com ele tanto?

Quando abri a boca, fui surpreendido por ele.

- Pai, o Senhor me deixaria falar algumas coisas? Sei das regras do escritório, mas de coração, eu preciso falar algumas coisas para o Senhor.

- Claro filho, pode falar. – Eu disse muito curioso não só sobre o que ele falaria, mas da maneira como ele falava comigo.

- Pai, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e apagar palavra por palavra que disse para o Senhor na minha casa aquele dia, eu voltaria. O Senhor não faz ideia do quanto me dói lembrar que eu agi como agi, do quanto me dói saber que eu gritei com o Senhor e do quanto eu me envergonho de tê-lo expulsado da casa que o Senhor me deu.

Eu fiquei atônito, era Edward na minha frente? Eu me questionei se não era apenas uma artimanha para escapar do meu cinto.

- Eu sei que não adianta apenas me desculpar. Mas eu queria que o Senhor soubesse do meu arrependimento e do quanto eu sei que estava errado... E do quanto eu deveria tê-lo ouvido...

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, percebi que se juntou veneno em seus olhos. Ele se levantou do sofá e se virou para a janela de costas pra mim, como quem mergulha nos próprios pensamentos. Eu caminhe até ele e coloquei a mão em seu ombro em solidariedade com seu semblante tão atordoado.

- Eu sou o pior pai de todos, e tive um exemplo tão bom em casa com o Senhor... Não sei se Nessie tem conserto mais. Veja o que fiz com minha própria filha!

- Ah filho, como seria bom se a paternidade fosse mais simples. Ela não é, me lembro da primeira vez que te corrigi, lembro que por um lado me condenava por nunca tê-lo feito antes e por outro por fazê-lo. Mas com o passar do tempo, com a experiência, quando você vê seus filhos indo pelo caminho certo, você vê que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Pai?

- Sim, filho.

- Obrigado... Obrigado por cada conselho, por cada carinho, por todo o apoio, por todo a paciência e por cada um dos castigos que o Senhor me deu. Tudo isso fez de mim o que sou hoje.

Se um vampiro fosse capaz de ficar de queixo caído, eu estaria assim. Quem era aquele homem e o que fez com o meu bebê? Foi então que percebi que ele riu, eu estava tão impressionado que parei de pensar de maneira a encobrir minha visão.

- Você não perde essa mania, não é?

- É difícil...

Foi quando me sentei e fitei o nada pensando. E, mais uma vez, ele me tirou dos devaneios.

- Eu estou pronto para o meu castigo, eu só queria me desculpar, agradecer e prometer que vou fazer o melhor por Nessie de hoje em diante – assim como o Senhor fez comigo.

- Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você... Eu te perdoo, meu filho. Assim como aceito seus agradecimentos de bom grado e quanto ao seu castigo...

Eu parei de falar e o observei, ele não estava com medo, ele aceitaria o que eu dissesse.

- Não tem razão de ser.

Foi a vez de Edward se surpreender.

- O que?

- Não vou bater em você, a lição já foi aprendida sem necessidade de uns safanões. Não há sentido eu bater em você para mostrar algo que já enxergou, a sua própria consciência já o puniu à contento.

Ele olhou para mim e concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas mocinho, se esse seu rompante de maturidade passar e você SONHAR em falar comigo como falou novamente EU VOU ARRANCAR O SEU COURO.

- Justo.

Eu sorri e baguncei o cabelo dele, era visível o quanto ele estava tenso, eu sabia que era pela conversa que teria com Nessie em casa. A minha vontade era ir no lugar dele, era tão mais fácil para mim, mas eu tinha que deixa-lo prosseguir.

- Acho que agora preciso ir embora, pai. Aproveitar que saí ileso dessa.

Ele disse triste, forçando a piada ao final da frase. Eu levantei a mão rindo e a enchi no traseiro dele.

**PAFT**

Ele me olhou com a mão no traseiro rindo, com uma leve careta, eu aproveitei e disse.

- Viu só, filho? Não mata ninguém. Você quer ajuda com a Nessie?

- Acho que não...

- Eu estarei por perto, é só me chamar.

Ele sorriu e saiu, vi pela janela seu semblante preocupado se tornar determinado. Senti um aperto no coração, meu filho crescera e o bumbum de minha querida netinha estava à prêmio.


	8. VIII – Tentando Controlar a Situação

**Meu amados leitores :) Gostaria de saber como vocês estão e o que estão pensando da história. **

**Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, estou ansiosíssima para postar o próximo ^^ Mas antes, gostaria de agradecer o carinho de Leninha13 (e contar que eu tenho uma conta no Nyah), Guest que não se identificou, Patricia, Lek, Sissi81, Raimilana (não se preocupe que a surra não deixará a desejar), Drika e Suzi.**

**Havia ficado preocupada com a reação pelo fato do Edward não ter sido corrigido com uma surra, mas vocês pegaram minha ideia. Bom, primeiro que as spankfics não são só spanking... Segundo que o Edward não precisava... Já nossa ruivinha.. Tsc tsc tsc**

**Beijos e espero que gostem meus amores!**

**Capítulo VIII – Tentando Controlar a Situação**

Eu estava tão nervoso pensando em como seria minha conversa com a minha filha que mal conseguia pensar em outras coisas. Claro que não ter levado uma surra do meu pai foi algo quase inimaginável e de certa maneira bom, seria difícil bater na minha filha sentindo os efeitos de uma surra do Carlisle.

Eu caminhei até o chalé com passos humanos, eu me condenava internamente por sequer pensar em levantar a mão para a minha filha. Na realidade eu tinha medo que ela não me amasse mais por isso ou que me enxergasse como um monstro, eu tinha medo de me exceder.

Por diversas vezes eu parei no caminho de casa e me sentei num tronco para pensar sobre o que fazer, me questionava sobre lhe dar ou não umas palmadas, o medo de machuca-la me dominava... Mas ela precisava daquilo, assim como eu precisei tantas vezes e Carlisle me deu.

Eu tentava não me esquecer de respirar e mantinha minha mente nos pensamentos da casa, minha mãe e Bella estavam preocupadas e Jacob viajava Renesmee que mantinha uma pose de garota durona.

Foi quando eu bufei e levantei decidido a acabar com aquele traseirinho malcriado de uma vez por todas, era inadmissível que em naquele momento ela perdia o nariz empinado. Assim que abri a porta, minha mãe já chegou com mil e um motivos para eu não bater na minha filha.

- Ela já passou por um susto enorme, por favor, filho, seja...

- Chega Esme, vamos para a casa – Meu pai apareceu na porta chamando minha mãe e cortando o discurso dela, me surpreendendo.

- Bella, meu amor – Eu disse com suavidade – Vá com minha mãe, por favor. Não quero interrupções aqui, não hoje.

Eu sabia que Bella queria que eu desse uns tapinhas na minha filha, mas também sabia que ela seria a primeira a pular em cima de mim quando começasse a sentir pena da filha. Ela franziu o cenho e ia protestar, mas bastou um olhar duro do meu pai para ela aceitar minha proposta.

Eu olhei para baixo, enquanto ouvia os passos dos meus pais e minha esposa indo em direção a outro lugar. Eu sentia que suava um pouco, mas aquilo era impossível, vampiros não suam. Eu olhei em direção ao quarto da minha filha, no topo da escada.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a andar em direção à escada, quando ouvi a conversa em sussurros quase inaudíveis, foi quando corri até porta do quarto dela para ver toda a cena.

- Me larga Jake, me larga! – Ela sussurrava tentando se soltar dele segurando seu braço.

- Você não vai pular essa janela, ficou maluca? Seu pai vai te matar!

- Ele vai me matar de qualquer jeito, você não ouviu a vovó tentando salvar minha pele e o vovô tirando ela e a minha mãe daqui?

- Nessie, você não vai sair daqui, você entendeu? Não piore as coisas para... AAAAAAAAIIIII – Jacob parou de falar quando foi mordido pela pestinha da minha filha, ele era um lobisomem, mas ela tinha os dentes afiados de um vampiro.

Nesse descuido, Nessie se soltou e quando estava prestes a pular eu disse com a voz mais rígida e dura que jamais havia usado com ninguém.

- **RENESMEE, NÃO SE ATREVA A PULAR ESSA JANELA OU VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER!**

Eu falei, ela virou aquela cabecinha cheia de caixinhos ruivos para mim e me lançou um olhar de cachorro abandonado e indefeso.

- **Não adianta me olhar assim, depois de tudo que você fez, você ainda tem a CORAGEM de morder o Jacob e tentar fugir DE NOVO?**

Minha filha estava paralisada, eu via em seus pensamentos a total confusão e medo do que estava acontecendo, ao mesmo tempo ela estava revoltada com o fato de ser tratada daquela maneira sendo que não era mais uma criancinha.

- Jabor, você pode ir embora para a sua casa. **E você, mocinha, venha até aqui AGORA** – Eu disse apontando para os meus pés.

Foi quando o teatro começou, Renesmee começou a chorar e se jogar atrás de Jacob, o segurando para que não fosse embora, ela gritava como se estivessem prestes a assassiná-la.

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO PAIII, JACOOOOOB ME SALVAAAA – Ela dizia entre choro e soluções altos misturados a pequenos e agudos gritos desesperados.

Jacob estava sem saber o que fazer, alternava os olhos entre mim e a pequena alma gêmea o segurando.

- RENESMEEEEEEEEEE...

Eu tentei avisar, mas ela continuou gritando e fazendo a maior birra da história, com certeza se houvesse um prêmio por isso ela ganharia de Alice naquele momento...

Eu franzi o cenho, fechei os olhos levando a minha mão até a ponta do meu nariz tentando me acalmar com a crise histérica da minha pequena. Foi quando caminhei até eles e, em meio aos gritos da menina, segurei seu braço e a virei de costas pra mim dando um forte e pesado tapa naquele traseirinho.

**PAFT**

Jacob abriu os olhos assustado e Renesmee começou a gritar e chorar esfregando seu bumbum com a sua mão livre. Foi quando eu, ainda segurando o seu braço, abaixei até o seu ouvido e disse com toda a determinação que havia em mim.

- **Se você não acabar com esse showzinho AGORA, você vai apanhar na frente do Jacob, é isso que você quer**?

Eu perguntei nervoso e vi o desespero e a vergonha tomar conta daquela adolescente insolente que eu criei.

- Não papai, não... Não... – Ela dizia chorando e quase implorando pela privacidade de sua surra.

- Então, **pare-já-com-isso**! – Eu disse e pude observar ela tentar engolir o choro e não dizer mais nem uma palavra. Foi quando me virei para Jacob – Pode ir Jacob, obrigado pela ajuda, mas agora eu e a Renesmee teremos uma longa conversa.

Jacob olhou para mim e vi que ele me olhava com certa afronta, em seus pensamentos ele oscilava entre protetor e preocupado. Mas, para o meu alívio, ele me ouviu e obedeceu sem discutir.

Quando ele foi embora Renesmee começou a chorar novamente. Eu a puxei a forcei que ela se sentasse na cama e caminhei até a poltrona que ficava na frente da onde ela estava sentada e fiquei a encarando sem dizer nada.

Aos poucos, ela cansou de chorar e ficou apenas soluçando, me olhando.

- Vo-você v-vai me ba-bater?

- Eu quero conversar com você, Nessie...

Eu tentei falar com calma, com cuidado, não a queria amedrontada e, assim como meu pai, não bateria nela sem que ela entendesse o real motivo.

- Eu não entendo você, Renesmee. Eu realmente não entendo você – Eu disse juntando as mãos e balançado a cabeça devagar, fazendo movimentos de negação.

- Eu e sua mãe somos pais absolutamente presentes, você tem avós cuidados, os tios mais corujas da história, todos fazem de tudo por você. Todos, sem exceção, são absolutamente malucos por você, te amam e fariam tudo por você.

Eu olhava profundamente para os olhos da minha ruivinha, estava atento a cada reação e pensamento dela. Era nítida a revolta que ela sentia, que logo foi posta para fora num rompante explosivo.

- Pois é disso que não aguento mais, todo mundo no meu pé!

Eu fiquei sem reagir, queria que ela falasse tudo que estava preso dentro dela, eu realmente queria entende-la.

- Todos vocês, sem exceção, me vigiam o tempo todo, controlam minha vida, com quem eu ando, o que eu faço, aonde vou. Até esses _merdas_ dos amigos e amigas do vovô vem visitar a gente e ficam me analisando, sem falar nas primas do Alasca! Como se eu devesse satisfação a todo mundo!

- Nessie, você sabe muito bem da história mocinha, se está viva hoje é graças a todas essas pessoas que vieram nos ajudar a contar sua história aos Volturi. Eles se arriscaram e não vem até aqui te julgar ou controlar, mas ver a bela moça que está se tornando... Você deveria ser mais agradeci...

Antes de eu poder finalizar a palavra, minha filha me cortou com sua rispidez de costume.

- **Eu não pedi nada para ninguém**!

Eu respirei fundo e olhei para baixo cruzando os braços, estava sendo muito difícil encontrar a paciência que eu precisava para aquele momento. Mas eu não podia pular etapas, aquela conversa era muito importante e ia acontecer de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu percebi que minha filha me olhava enraivecida através de seus pensamentos, foi quando subitamente abri os olhos que estavam escurecidos pela minha raiva, a assustando. Eu a encarei.

- Renesmee, você vai ter duas opções agora. **Ou responder tudo que eu perguntar ou responder tudo que eu perguntar**.

- Ah, que bom que eu tenho opções... – Disse minha insolente pirralha revirando os olhos com uma voz sarcástica.

- Sim, podem não parecer, mas são. A primeira é me responder tudo que eu perguntar e poder mostrar sua visão das coisas como uma menina que já entende das coisas, que é o que penso de você. A segunda é continuar a se portar como criança, aí você VAI SIM RESPONDER TUDO QUE EU TE PERGUNTAR, mas debaixo do meu cinto. O que acha?

Rapidamente ela trocou o narizinho empinado pelo olhar preocupado e baixo.

- Ok, Renesmee, essa será minha última tentativa. Agora me diga, porque você fugiu de casa?

- Eu estava cansada de todos me dizendo o que fazer ou não fazer, não aguento mais a mamãe brigando comigo e o Jacob sempre no meu pé. Sem falar no pé no saco do vovô e seu ar de quem tudo sabe. Tudo isso é uma _bosta_ sem...

Eu a interrompi prontamente.

- É o segundo palavrão da conversa, no próximo você vai engolir um sabonete!

Ela olhou para mim novamente, engolindo seco. Aquela conversa estava mais difícil do que eu esperava. Foi quando decidi começar o meu discurso.

- Você me diz que está exausta de todos tentando controlá-la e vigiá-la. Minha filha, sobre os amigos do vovô e as nossas primas, você tem que entender que se hoje estamos todos vivos foi por ajuda deles, que não querem te controlar, mas sim olhar para você com orgulho pelo risco que eles correram para salvar a sua vida.

Ela continuava com os bracinhos cruzados, olhando para o teto como quem se segura para falar alguma coisa. Eu continuei.

- Você deveria ser mais grata a eles!

Ela me olhou, e franziu os lábios um contra o outro, para segurar o que tinha para falar.

- Sobre seus avós quererem controla-la, seus tios estarem sempre por perto, Jacob não "largar do seu pá" – eu disse fazendo aspas no ar – e, principalmente, eu e sua mãe não a "deixarmos em paz"- eu disse fazendo novas aspas no ar e levantando da cadeira.

Ela me olhava preocupada, eu fui até perto da onde ela estava sentada e disse com o dedo em riste na frente do nariz dela.

- Você deveria ser mais grata! Você é uma criança mimada que tem tudo que quer, todos aos seus pés! E ainda assim só faz traquinagens... Você tem noção do número de crianças abandonadas nesse mundo? No número de família que não têm nada do que temos?

Eu olhava para o rostinho dela, pela primeira vez ela olhou para o chão pensando no que eu falava, em seus pensamento havia uma pequena ponta de arrependimento.

- Como você OUSA fugir de uma família que a coloca em primeira plano, que vive por você e que quase morreu por você sem pensar duas vezes? COMO?

Pronto! As lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos dela, ela não queria dar o braço a torcer... Mas eu havia amansado um pouco a fera.

- Mas... – Ela disse meio perplexa.

- Mas o que Renesmee?

- Eu não pensei...

Eu respirei profundamente com a mão na ponta do meu nariz, ela havia entendido meu ponto, agora era a hora dela entender as consequências de suas atitutes. Eu apontei para os meus pés.

- **Vem aqui Renesmee!**


	9. IX - A Punição de Renesmee

_**Bom, chegamos ao fim dessa fanfic. Eu não sei se já perceberam, mas eu gosto de fics curtas que girem em torno do mesmo assunto... Isso porque tenho receio de me perder no tema, como vejo em muitas spankfics americanas. No futuro talvez haja uma fanfic maior, com um enredo mais complexo... Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha maneira de escrever.**_

_**No mais, estou muito muito muito feliz que vocês começaram a comentar a minha história, como viram isso gera postagens mais rápidas... Assim, dedico esse capítulo para: Casey Lontivfe, Julia Cullen 2, Gabi 291, blorry, SISSI81, Leninha13, Lek, Raimilana, Patricia, Drica, Rosalie Lilian, Suzi e aos autores dos diversos comentários não assinados.**_

_**Vocês são a melhor motivação que qualquer autor anônimo pode ter! :) Espero a presença de vocês nas minhas próximas fics e ideias sobre o que vocês gostariam de ler... **_

_**Beijos enormes... Sarinha :)**_

**Capítulo IX - A Punição de Renesmee**

Minha filha permaneceu sentada, parecia paralisada pelo medo, me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- **Você ouviu o que eu disse, Renesmee?**

Eu perguntei, tentando reafirmar minha ordem.

- Mas pai, eu...

- Não tem mais nem menos, Renesmee! Você já entendeu meu ponto, agora vou lhe ensinar duas coisas, mocinha – Eu disse fazendo o gesto com dois dedos – Primeiro, o que você fez foi errado e segundo, **TODAS AS NOSSAS ATITUDES GERAM CONSEQUENCIAS e as suas más atitudes geram punições**.

Eu estava exausto, novamente o protesto se instaurou na cabecinha daquele projeto de vampirazinha e palavras como injustiça gritavam em sua mente.

Eu, já sem paciência, apontei para os meus próprios pés e disse:

- **Eu já falei para você e não vou repetir... Aqui Renesmee!**

Ela, ao invés de me obedecer, cruzou os braços e começou a chorar batendo o pé no chão e resmungando coisas desconexas.

- Mas pai, isso não é justo, eu não vou fazer mais, você não pode fazer isso! Eu já sou grande... E...

Eu, já cansado de ouvir, dei alguns passos e agarrei seu braço com força com uma mão e com a outra coloquei o dedo em riste bem no nariz dela.

- Quando eu mandar, você obedece! Olhe bem para mim e entenda que você vai aprender a me respeitar por bem ou por mal!

Eu disse, já me sentando na cama e a puxando por cima dos meus joelhos, fazendo com que seu tronco ficasse sob minhas pernas e seu traseiro empinado. Como ela tentava a todo custo sair da posição, eu tive que prender seus braços em suas costas com uma de minhas mãos.

- Filha, por que você vai levar essas palmadas?

**- Por que você é um monstro!**

Eu revirei os olhos, dentro de mim soou o sino do "PÉÉEÉÉÉM, RESPOSTA ERRADA". Esse foi o estopim, aquela era a hora, eu olhava para aquele bumbum tão inocente e não sabia se conseguiria discipliná-la.

Estava quase entregando os pontos, ela estava certa, como eu poderia bater na minha filha daquele jeito? Uma angústia tomou conta do meu ser, eu era o pior pai do mundo...

Quando afrouxei ligeiramente as mãos dela, ouvi um pensamento nítido direcionado a mim de dentro da casa. Era meu pai, claro...

"_Filho, você é um ótimo pai e eu confio em você. Sei que fará por ela tudo que fiz por todos vocês"._

Pronto, era o que eu precisava, uma voz com razão, ele estava certo... Reafirmei a força nos braços da minha filha e comecei em silencio e com certa força.

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

A cada palmada ela gritava, esperneava e chutava o ar com toda a sua força tentando se soltar.

Eu parei por um momento, era minha deixa.

- Resposta errada Renesmee, eu não sou um monstro, eu sou o seu pai e sou quem mais quer você bem no mundo todo. Agora, eu vou perguntar de novo Renesmee, porque você vai levar essas palmadas?

Agora ela ficou muda. Eu revirei os olhos e continuei.

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

Logo ela me interrompeu chorando.

- Eu di-digo, eu digo pai, para por favor.

- Pois bem.

- Eu fuuu-gi.

- Muito bom Renesmee. Mas não é o motivo dessas palmadas.

- Não?

- Não, as palmadas que você vai levar é para aprender sobre RESPEITO. Eu e sua mãe somos seus pais, e você nos deve respeito, assim como deve a toda a sua família e a todos os amigos da família. **Você vai deixar de ser essa menina MIMADA na qual eu a transformei!**

Ela logo começou a chorar e eu continuei, sem antes colocar a mão no cós da bermudinha dela e puxar para baixo junto com sua calcinha.

Nos pensamentos dela eu li total e completo desespero, misturado à vergonha de eu vê-la daquele jeito.

- Não pai, nãããooooo...

Eu ignorei e prossegui.

- Você **PAFT **vai **PAFT **aprender **PAFT** a **PAFT **nos **PAFT **obedecer **PAFT **e **PAFT **a **PAFT **não **PAFT** ser **PAFT** essa **PAFT **menininha **PAFT **mimada!

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

**PAFT**

Eu parei, admirando a vermelhidão misturada às marcas de dedos no traseirinho da minha filha. Foi quando senti meu coração doer, eu precisava castiga-la pela fuga de casa, por ter nos deixado desesperados de preocupação.

Olhei para a parede por alguns instantes, enquanto ela chorava desesperada no meu colo em meio a soluços. Ela já havia levado suas trinta palmadas, e eu tinha decidido que ela levaria umas cintadas pela fuga.

- **Renesmee, eu realmente espero que você tenha entendido o que é respeito...**

- Eu entendi pai, eu entendiiiii!

- Pois bem.

Eu disse me levantando e a sentando na cama. Obviamente, ela soltou um grande suspiro de dor e esfregava os olhos. Eu aguardei até que ela parasse de chorar e me olhasse.

- **Agora, Renesmee... Olhe para mim**.

Eu ordenei, meu coração estava em frangalhos.

- **Você fugiu com um garoto envolvido em drogas, roubou dinheiro de casa e quase morreu nas mãos de vampiros nômades assassinos.**

Ela me olhava incrédula, li nos pensamentos dela que nem ela mesma podia acreditar que tinha feito tamanha estupidez.

Eu olhei para baixo e comecei a desabotoar o meu cinto, o puxando devagar. Ela automaticamente se encolheu na parede. Eu olhei para o teto buscando forças para prosseguir.

- **Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é, Nessie. Vem aqui...**

Eu disse me sentando na cama e puxando ela para cima do meu colo. Ela chorava como se fosse o fim de sua vida, mas ao menos não me xingava nem tentava me bater, o que tornou tudo muito mais fácil para mim.

- Porque você vai levar essas cintadas, filha?

- Po-porque, e-eu fugiiiii com o Derik! Não me bate papai, por favor!

Eu decidi, silenciosamente, apenas assustá-la com o cinto. As travessuras era muito sérias, mas, por outro lado, era a primeira surra dela e eu tinha que dar um aviso e mostrar como as coisas seriam dalí pra frente.

- Você vai levar apenas três cintadas dessa vez, mas se voltar a fazer mal para qualquer um da família ou para você mesma pode ter certeza que a surra será muito maior e muito mais forte, mocinha!

Ela chorou como quem protesta, enquanto eu comecei.

**SLAP**

Ela deu um grito agudo.

- Você nunca mais vai SONHAR em fugir novamente!

**SLAP**

- Quando você pensar em sair de perto de nós de novo tente se lembrar o que acontece com os fugitivos nessa casa!

**SLAP**

- Isso vai ser fichinha perto do que vai acontecer com você se resolver se virar sozinha por aí novamente!

Eu parei... Já não tinha forças. Eu sentia vontade de chorar, eu parei e busquei abraça-la, sem saber se ela retribuiria o abraço do "monstro" como ela mesma disse.

Mas eu estava errado, Nessie passou um bom tempo chorando em meus braços até cair no sono. Logo que pude, a soltei na cama e a cobri com o cobertor, por alguns instantes apreciei seu rostinho sereno se tornar cada vez menos vermelho pelo choro.

Se eu estava bem? Na realidade a sensação era de dever cumprido... Assim que cruzei a porta me deparei com o meu pai me oferecendo um sorriso confortante e um abraço em meus obros de lado, enquanto andávamos.

- Bem vindo novo papai Cullen.

Eu sorri para ele e continuamos andando, e eu pensando que me rendi aos métodos da _educação à moda antiga_...

**FIM**


End file.
